Sin Luna
by Uyuki
Summary: En respuesta a un reto. ¿Que le pasaría a Remus Lupin durante un eclipse lunar? Advertencia: tiene un ligero toque de slash al final.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán. Le pertenecen a Jo Rowling (alabanza) y solo ella sabe lo que pasa con ellos en cada momento. Yo solo dejo que mi musa juegue con ellos momentáneamente debido a mi ocio.

Este fic tiene un propósito en particular. Estaba rumiando por los foros y encontré una pregunta muy interesante. Mi musa se puso creativa y aquí estoy, respondiendo. Para aquellos que quieran saber que es. Aquí.

De **Harry Potter Fanfic challenges**, había un **reto de Remus Lupin** propuesto por** pineappletop92**. La pregunta era. "¿Qué le pasaría a Remus en un eclipse lunar?"

Escribí el fanfic en inglés originalmente, porque el reto estaba en inglés. Ahora lo estoy traduciendo para todos aquellos hispanohablantes.

Solo por si queda duda, estoy usando los apodos de los merodeadores en inglés, me gusta más como suenan así. Se los pongo por si alguien no los ubica.

Lunático – Moony

Cornamenta – Prongs.

Colagusano – Wormtail.

Canuto – Padfoot.

NOTA: Hay un ligero toque de slash al final, si no te gusta tal vez no debas leerlo.

Por ahora no diré más. Aquí esta el fanfic. Disfruten. **

* * *

**

**Sin Luna **

De Uyuki

Era otoño. Y como cada año, las hojas de los árboles iban obteniendo un tono cobrizo mientras que el viento soplaba levemente, haciendo caer algunas prematuras hojas doradas. Remus Lupin amaba esta época del año.

Era el perfecto balance, no muy caliente y no muy frío. Siempre podías salir y disfrutar de la brisa al lado del lago o quedarte dentro del castillo cerca de la fogata. Y las noches, Oh, esas noche, llenas de estrellas en el oscuro firmamento, brillando como si nada más importara.

La única cosa que Remus de hecho odiaba era la luna.

Mientras solo estuviera a la mitad no le molestaría. Pero el chico sabía que, con el paso del tiempo, la luna se convertiría en un perfecto círculo gris en el cielo. Y el no sería más Remus Lupin. Se convertiría en Moony, el hombre lobo.

Aún no había cura. Sus padres habían hecho todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero hasta ahora, aún era asaltado por el mismo dolor cada mes. Tenía que encerrarse a si mismo en una habitación, sabiendo que si alguien entraba podría llegar a morderlo y condenarlo como le había pasado a él. Pensó que jamás podría asistir a clases con otros estudiantes a su alrededor. Sería demasiado peligroso.

Afortunadamente para él, Albus Dumbledore se las ingenió para dejarlo entrar a Hogwarts y por seis maravillosos años había ganado amigos y formado tantos buenos recuerdos que sus transformaciones cada mes se habían hecho más soportables. Sus tres mejores amigos sabían de su condición y en vez de alejarse de él, habían estudiado arduamente para convertirse en animagos y unírsele durante sus "noches libres" como solían llamarlas.

-hey Moony¿estás bien, estás terriblemente callado esta mañana.

La voz de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió momentáneamente a su amigo.

-no es nada, solo pensaba.

-¿en que?- preguntó Peter, quien había estado tratando de concentrarse en su tarea de Pociones pero había fallado miserablemente y ahora contaba nubes, mortalmente aburrido.

-en ustedes chicos… y nuestras noches libres.

-oh… esas me agradan. Hey james¿cuándo es la siguiente?- el chico con cara de rata se incorporó con sus codos para mirar a su amigo.

-tres días si mis matemáticas son correctas.

-deben serlo.- murmuró Remus suavemente.- ya comienzo a sentirme débil.

-bueno, ni te preocupes por ello.- comentó Sirius con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Remus.- nos divertiremos en grande como sierre¿no es así chicos?

-si Sirius, lo haremos.- respondió James sin mirarlo.- siempre que no te vuelvas loco como la última vez.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada mortal pero no dijo nada más. Sabía que James estaba hablando de la ventana rota en la tienda de dulces. Que era tanto su culpa como lo era de James. Recordaba perfectamente bien que los cuatro estaban caminando tranquilamente cuando la tienda de dulces entró en su campo de visión.

Después, James pensó que sería buena idea tomar unos dulces para llevarlos de vuelta. Sirius estuvo de acuerdo. Peter hizo ruidos de excitación y Remus aulló alegremente. Eventualmente, la ventana había sido rota por los dos grandes animagos. La siguiente mañana todos contaban con varios dulces en sus baúles.

-de todas formas…- comenzó Sirius después de unos momentos de silencio.- necesitamos algo que hacer. Los domingos son tan aburridos a veces.

-siempre podrías hacer un poco de tarea para variar.- sugirió Remus.

-¿porque molestarme si puedo hacerla en la noche?

-podríamos ir y tomar un poco de comida.- interrumpió Peter.- no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre, y la comida no es hasta en otro par de horas.

-sabes Wormtail… es la mejor idea que has tenido esta mañana. Vamos.

-no irás a escondidas en la cocina de nuevo ¿verdad?- inquirió el chico con lentes.

-no James, no iré a escondidas en la cocina de nuevo. Entraré en la cocina que es completamente diferente.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y desaparecieron entre los estudiantes. James sonrió entretenido y regresó a su lectura. Habría acompañado a ese par si no tuviera tanta tarea que hacer.

Remus solo tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. No por las ocurrencias de Sirius y Peter… sino por el leve roce dejado por la mano de Sirius en su hombro.

-0-

La noche del miércoles llegó. Remus dejó la escuela al anochecer, para que pudiera estar lejos de cualquiera al momento en que se transformara. Sirius, Peter y James sabían que debían esperar un par de horas, hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro y que la luna estuviera ya alta en el cielo nocturno, para que pudieran unírsele a su amigo.

-oh, no puedo esperar a que oscurezca.- murmuró Peter suavemente, para que nadie más en la sala común pudiera oírlo.- me encantarían mas dulces.

-no podemos romper la ventana de nuevo.

-no planeaba romperla, me colaré por debajo de la puerta y comeré los dulces adentro.

-eso no es justo.- interrumpió Sirius con brusquedad de un momento a otro.- no puedes tener todos los dulces para ti solo, si te vas a colar por debajo traerás algunos de regreso.

Peter sonrió maliciosamente y no dijo nada. Ya sabía que tenía que traer dulces consigo de regreso, planeaba hacerlo de todos modos, pero la posibilidad de hacerle creer a Sirius que haría lo contrario, solo para ver su reacción, era tan divertido que incluso James no diría nada si lo intentaba.

Molestar a Sirius de vez en cuando era un buen pasatiempo.

-no tengo que traerte nada.- dijo finalmente, pensando cuidadosamente en sus palabras.- si recuerdo correctamente, tú nos metiste en problemas la última vez y obtuve una detención por ello.

-no fue mi culpa.- replicó Sirius, tratando de defenderse desesperadamente.- ¿verdad Prongs?

-ni me preguntes, a mi también me dieron detención. Y McGonagall no fue muy suave debo añadir.

-Prongs… jamás hubiera pensado que tú, entre todos, me dejaría solo en esta tragedia.- recitó Sirius con la cara mas triste que pudo imitar.

-¿qué tragedia?- preguntó Peter al borde de la risa.- solo te perderás de un par de dulces.

A estas alturas, y notando que Peter ya no podía aguantarse la carcajada, Sirius descubrió que solo estaban jugando con él.

A veces eran tan crueles.

-eres malvado Peter Pettigrew.- estalló Sirius.- y tu James¿cómo pudiste?- el chico de cabello castaño solo sonrió.

-es divertido ver esa cara tuya.- respondió el chico con cara de rata.- ahora vamos, debemos ir a prepararnos, deberíamos poder salir en una hora a lo más y me gustaría que al menos mas de cinco personas nos vean ir a dormir o no tendremos una coartada si alguien trata de acusarnos de salir a escondidas en medio de la noche.

-caray, siempre piensas en todo ¿no es cierto?

-mi querido Sirius. Siempre tenemos que. No seríamos merodeadores si no lo hiciéramos.

-tiene un punto.- concordó James subiendo las escaleras.

Los otros dos chicos lo siguieron escandalosamente. Solo para asegurarse que todos supieran que estaban arriba.

-0-

Remus estaba solo, como siempre, cuando ocurrió. El dolor ya estaba corriendo en su cuerpo desde temprano en la mañana, pero no fue hasta ese momento que se volvió insoportable. Sus huesos estaban cambiando así como su cuerpo para adaptarse a la nueva forma. Pelo le crecía en todos lados y tanto sus pies como sus manos se estaban reacomodando. El chico estaba gritando fuertemente, hasta que su cara empezó a cambiar y los gritos se detuvieron. Ahora aullaba dolorosamente.

Para cuando terminó, Remus tenía algunas cicatrices sobre su cuerpo. Todas auto-inflingidas durante la transformación. Al menos ahora se encontraba mejor, solo tenía que lamer un poco de sangre y esperar a que los otros animales aparecieran. El lobo ya los conocía así que jamás pensó en atacarlos cuando atravesaron la puerta.

Fue un enorme perro negro el que se adentró corriendo. Moony lo reconoció como Padfoot e inmediatamente le aulló alegremente. El gran perro negro sonrió y ladró por respuesta. Todos estaban ahí.

Los cuatro animales salieron para caminar por los alrededores como hacían usualmente, disfrutando de la noche y ladrando o aullando constantemente mientras corrían por las calles vacías. Era la mayor cantidad de diversión que podían tener sin se atrapados y castigados por algún maestro. ¿Quién pensaría que eran animagos después de todo?

Ni siquiera Dumbledore, y eso que se decía que podía leer la mente de los estudiantes. Nunca lo habían visto hacer algo semejante, pero aún así, eran lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para no mirarlo directamente a los ojos cada vez que hacían alguna broma.

Repentinamente, los ladridos del enorme perro negro captaron la atención de los demás animales. Se acercaron a él y miraron hacia la ventana de la tienda de dulces. Había sido reparada de la vez anterior y todos los dulces estaban ahí. Reposando calladamente, esperando por estudiantes que los compraran. O que los robaran.

Los cuatro tuvieron la misma idea al mismo tiempo. Wormtail sabía que debía entrar por debajo de la puerta, transformarse en humano para abrirla por dentro, volver a cambiar a una rata y dejar al resto entrar. Era el plan perfecto. Nadie sabría lo que habría pasado.

Pero poco antes de que pudieran ponerlo en práctica, algo sucedió que los obligó a detenerse. Un aullido desesperado captó toda su atención, y tres de los cuatro animales voltearon. Sus ojos se encontraron a Remus, que aullaba mientras caía al piso, sus dientes mordiendo su piel a causa del dolor. Su cuerpo convulsionándose horriblemente.

Sus amigos estaban asustados. Esto jamás había pasado antes y no sabían que hacer. ¿Deberían pedir ayuda¿era normal¿era algún efecto secundario? No podían responder ninguna pregunta así que esperaron a ver que pasaba.

En cuestión de segundos, parte del cuerpo del lobo empezó a cambiar. Una pierna era ahora casi humana, así como una mano. Las mandíbulas eran significativamente más pequeñas y los ojos eran ojos de humano, pero las orejas habían permanecido como antes. Era monstruoso. La mitad de su cuerpo era ahora un cuerpo humano, aquel que tenía el chico durante los días normales. La otra mitad aún era la de un hombre lobo y no estaba cambiando.

Los tres animagos volvieron a sus formas humanas rápidamente. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

-James ¿qué esta pasando¿qué le pasa a su cuerpo?

-no lo sé. Nunca lo había visto así.- respondió el chico de lentes tan sorprendido como lo estaba su amigo.

-hey chicos. Miren al cielo.

La voz de Peter los obligó a voltear su mirada hacia arriba. Supuestamente era noche de luna llena, pero cuando vieron al blanquecino círculo una parte de él estaba negra… y estaba avanzando. Un eclipse estaba en curso.

-James.

-¿si?

-¿esto puede afectar a Moony así?

-por lo que veo, si. Puede.- respondió el chico aún mirando a la luna, un cuarto de esta era negra ahora.

-¿creen que deberíamos llamar a alguien?- sugirió Peter.- parece estar sufriendo mucho.

Los ojos de Sirius regresaron a la figura de Remus; el medio hombre lobo aún estaba aullando… y medio gritando.

-no podemos.- dijo finalmente, sus ojos reflejando una profunda tristeza.- si alguien nos ve aquí…

Peter asintió. Sabía que no era una buena idea. Pero dejar a Remus sufrir así tampoco parecía muy justo. Era cruel. No era lo que los amigos hacían. Deberían al menos llevarlo de regreso.

-bueno, aún si no obtenemos ayuda alguna, deberíamos regresar. Quedarse aquí no le hará ningún bien, y cuando el eclipse pase estará tan débil que no podrá caminar.

-Peter tiene razón. Vamos Sirius, necesitaremos a ese perro tuyo para cargarlo de regreso.

Los tres amigos dejaron a sus respectivos animales aparecer de nuevo. Prongs tomó a Moony con su cornamenta y lo colocó sobre la espalda de Sirius, el enorme perro comenzó a caminar entonces, con el ciervo detrás de él para sostener a Remus si este resbalaba.

Para cuando alcanzaron su refugio de nuevo la luna casi desaparecía por completo, solo un pequeño halo permaneció antes de que toda la luz desapareciera, dejando un gran hoyo negro en el cielo.

En ese momento, la parte del cuerpo que había permanecido como hombre lobo comenzó a cambiar, pensando que ya no había mas luna llena. El chico gritó nuevamente atacado por el dolor mientras recuperaba su forma humana.

Remus abrió los ojos solo para ver las caras de sus amigos preocupados por él.

-¿Remus estas bien?

-no. Me siento morir.- el chico de pelo castaño trató de recuperar el aliento. Estaba exhausto.- ¿qué sucedió?

-hay un eclipse en estos momentos.- dijo James.- ¿había pasado esto antes?

-una vez, pero era demasiado pequeño como para recordarlo.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de nuevo. El eclipse continuaba su curso y un halo blanquecino apareció de nuevo en el cielo. Por un largo rato, el cuerpo de Remus permaneció como medio humano y medio hombre lobo. De hecho era un tanto irónico, dado que un hombre lobo era parcialmente humano en vez de un lobo en su totalidad. Sin embargo, seguía siendo demasiado doloroso.

Cuando la luna estuvo llena de nuevo, el hombre lobo apareció otra vez, como debía ser en primer lugar. Pero estaba tan cansado que solo se recostó en el piso, inofensivo. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido de inmediato. Los tres animagos decidieron que era hora de regresar a Hogwarts.

No podían hacer nada más por él.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, James, Peter y Sirius bajaron directamente a la enfermería, habían estado tan preocupados que no habían dormido del todo por estar pensando en Remus. Pero cuando llegaron al cuarto, el chico de cabello castaño estaba ahí, como las veces anteriores. Tenía mas cicatrices cubriendo su cuerpo, pero aparte de eso se veía perfectamente normal.

-¿cómo te sientes ahora Remus?

-bastante bien considerado todo. ¿Los asusté?

-solo un poco.- confesó Peter.

-también me asustó a mi; no sabía que estaba sucediendo hasta que ustedes me lo dijeron, creo que no quiero que otro eclipse ocurra de nuevo.

-bueno, si lo hace, yo estaré ahí para ti.- dijo Sirius con confianza.- no estarás solo.

Remus le sonrió, sabía que Sirius cumpliría esa promesa tanto tiempo como pudiera. Estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo por él, pero no quería decirle nada aún. No estaba listo para eso. No estaba seguro si dejar a Sirius amarlo mientras el fuera un hombre lobo. Era demasiado arriesgado.

-estaremos esperándote.- comentó James tratando de sacar a los demás. Remus necesitaba descansar.- cuídate y no te apresures, necesitas reposo.

-gracias James.

Después de eso, los tres dejaron la enfermería poco antes de que Remus cayera dormido de nuevo.

Esa misma noche, Sirius salió a escondidas de su cuarto con la capa de invisibilidad de James y bajó para ver a Remus. Éste estaba dormido, pero Sirius lo llamó de todas formas. Necesitaba hablar con él.

-Remus¡despierta!

El chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Se volteó lentamente y vio a Sirius parado a su lado.

-¿qué diablos estas haciendo?

-necesito hablar contigo, es sobre algo que dije antes.

-¿no puede esperar a la mañana? Estoy cansado.- susurró Remus.

-no, hay mucha gente entonces. Es demasiado personal.

Remus se sentó en la cama con un suspiro. Sirios no se iría hasta haber hablado con él y sabía que no tenía otra opción más que escucharlo. Aún cuando ya supiera de que se trataba.

-¿es sobre tu enamoramiento por mí?- soltó el chico de cabello castaño.

Sirius se puso pálido. Así que lo sabía.

-¿fui tan obvio?

-solo un poco.

-bueno, si, lo es. Te amo. Hubiera querido que fuera una declaración más romántica, pero no importa. Necesito saber.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior silenciosamente. No sabía como contestar, amaba a Sirius, pero no quería que el chico corriera un riesgo que podría arrebatarle su vida. Quería estar seguro de que Sirius estaría a salvo a su lado. Y mientras fuera un hombre lobo no cabía tal posibilidad.

-Sirius, yo… no lo entiendes. Es demasiado peligroso para ti. Soy una amenaza, para cualquiera. Y odiaría que tu fueras una víctima.

-eso lo sé, pero no hay cura. No puedes estar solo el resto de tu vida.- dijo Sirius un poco mas fuerte.

-tampoco puedo estar con nadie.

-bien. Entonces contéstame otra cosa. Si no fueras un hombre lobo ¿cuál sería tu respuesta?

Aquello no era justo, y Remus lo sabía. Sirius solo estaba jugando un juego. Claro, no podía contestar siendo un hombre lobo, así que el chico había puesto una situación completamente diferente solo para escuchar lo que quería oír. Aunque, Remus tenía que admitir que era astuto.

-entonces diría que si. En verdad te amo Sirius. Jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien así. Tu lo eres todo para mí.

-perfecto. Quería escucharlo.

-aún así, no podemos. Aún soy un hombre lobo.

-y no me importa.

E inmediatamente Sirius se le acercó y lo besó en los labios, presionando para obtener una respuesta de Remus. No iba a dejarlo ir así como así. Aún cuando fuera un peligroso hombre lobo.

Para su sorpresa, Remus lo besó de regreso. Fue tan suave y dulce. Desde ese momento, Remus Lupin supo que sin importar que, Sirius estaría a su lado. Aún durante los tiempos más difíciles. O durante otro eclipse.

Ya no estaba solo.

FIN

* * *

Ahora¿porque hice eso?

Okey, sabemos que Remus se transforma en hombre lobo cuando ve al luna en su totalidad. No lo recuerdo del todo bien, pero al menos en la 3° película se transformó solo cuando vio la luna llena salir de entre las nubes. Así que tomé eso como base.

Durante un eclipse, la luna desaparece momentáneamente, así que pensé que el cuerpo de Remus podría estar confundido, porque la luna se está yendo, ya no esta completa, pero dentro de si, él sabe que la luna llena está ahí. Durante esos momentos el se transforma en un semi humano, semi hombre lobo debido a la confusión.

Y de hecho recupera su forma normal como humano durante los pocos minutos en que la luna desaparece por completo, solo para cambiar de nuevo cuando la luna vuelve a aparecer.

No se si sea una buena explicación o si se algo demasiado extraño, pero me gustó el reto y esto fue lo que salió de mi mente.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora, un favor. Estuve buscando entre los foros retos en español y no había. ¿Alguien tiene retos decentes que pueda sugerirme?

Si, soy un poco exigente, no hago cosas raras donde los personajes se salgan del canon más de la cuenta y tampoco hago cualquier pareja.

Pero en general estoy abierta a sugerencias.

¿Alguien, por favor, retos en español?

…

No se amontonen.


End file.
